Tout cela n'était qu'un plan, vous savez
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: OS en trois partie. Retraçant le moment où se fameux inconnu à embrasser Dianna et que Lea la défendue. ACHELE


_L'hôtesse__ de l'air poussa le chariot vers les deux jeunes femmes assissent l'une a cote de l'autre. Elle sourit a la brune et lui proposa une bouteille d'eau fraîche que la jeune femme accepta. _

_L'hôtesse__ observa les deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières commençaient a être connues pour leurs rôles respectifs dans la série Glee. C'étaient rare d'avoir des célébrités qui prennent encore l'avion avec des gens ordinaires. La plupart des gens célèbres préféraient louer des avions prives quand ils devaient voyager. _

_La brune, s'en faire attention à l'hôtesse encore présente, embrassa tendrement le front de la jeune femme blonde endormie sur son épaule. _

_L'hôtesse__ se pencha a l'oreille de la brune._

_"- Vous formez un très joli couple."_

_Et sans laisser de temps a la principale concernée de répondre, elle s'en alla. Mais elle avait tout de meme eut le temps de voir les joues de la brune s'empourprer. Bien sur elle savait très bien que les deux jeunes femmes n'etaient pas en couple, mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre qu'elles soient si proches. Elle eut une idee, mais pour mettre son plan en action elle avait besoin d'aide._

_Elle appela un de ses collegues et lui fit part de son idée._

* * *

_Lea souffla. L'hotesse les avait prises pour un couple. Elle aurait bien rit mais Dianna dormait sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et regarda la jeune blonde profondément endormie, malheureusement il fallait la réveillée puisque l'avion allait atterrir dans une dizaine de minutes. _

_Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie et la secoua doucement ravalant les papillons qui menaçaient de prendre leur envol.  
_

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Lea ne réussisse à réveiller la belle blonde à ses côtés. _

_"- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

_- Deux heures à peu près, dit la brune doucement._

_- Et toi ? demanda la voix endormie de Dianna._

_- J'ai écoutée de la musique._

_- Il fallait me réveillée, je t'aurai tenu compagnie, dit la blonde en faisant une moue."_

_Moue, que Lea trouvait adorable. Elle regarda son amie. Ou plutôt le décolleté plongeant de son amie. Elle se tourna immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'elle "matait" son amie, ses joues s'empourprèrent une deuxième fois. _

_La voix du commandant résonna dans l'avion, annonçant l'atterrissage. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion se retrouvait au sol. Tandis qui Dianna et Lea ramassaient leurs affaires comme la plupart des passagers, l'hôtesse de l'air fit un signe à un jeune homme assis à l'avant. Ils se sourirent.  
_

_Le jeune homme, grand, brun aux yeux noisettes, se leva. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui se retourna. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passe, les lèvres du jeune homme se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Sous le choc, elle ne repoussa pas le jeune homme. _

_Heureusement Lea s'en chargea. Elle poussa brutalement le jeune homme qui tomba au sol. La plupart des passagers étaient déjà descendus évitant ainsi qu'in ne fasse mal à quelqu'un en descendant. _

_Lea se mit à califourchon au dessus du jeune homme et lui administra une gifle. Elle voulut lui en administrer une deuxième mais deux bras fins s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et la soulevèrent. Elle se retourna et croisa les iris émeraudes de Dianna, ce qui la calma instantanément. _

_Dianna attrapa leurs valises, et entraîna Lea en dehors de l'avion. Cette dernière, en passant, cracha sur le jeune homme toujours à terre. _

_Elles sortirent de l'avion tandis que l'hôtesse alla aider son ami à se relever. Le jeune homme se teint la joue en souriant._

_"- Tu me dois plus qu'un rendez-vous maintenant, dit-il._

_- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait te frapper ou encore te cracher dessus, avoua l'hôtesse._

_- Je veux un baiser en plus, pour les dommages. Je vais en garder des séquelles, je vais peut-être mourir, s'écria-il en riant._

_- Un baiser, et c'est tout, gros bêta. Tu n'aura rien d'autre de ma part, compris ?_

_- Oui chef."_

_L'hôtesse s'approcha du hublot et sourit en voyant les deux jeunes femmes se disputer. Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle se retourna vers son ami, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme finit par y répondre. _


End file.
